Linx Rifelson (Original Concept)
Backstory WIP Appearance and Personality Appearance is same as canon except for anything related to Mardial City (he still has the headband though). Personality is the same as canon (for the most part). Personal Stats Forms: *'Kurai Form' makes Linx's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. *'Supernatural Maximus Form' *'Blood Form' makes Linx's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. *'Final Form' simply makes Linx's eyes glow a brighter red, make his hair flow, even when there's no wind, and gives a bright blue glow around him. *'Final Form+' *'Final Form Ultimate' *'Negative-Zero Form' Date of Birth: January 31 Birthplace: WIP Weight: 210676 lb (Gyrohem only. 1 Aura = 1 Pound. 1% Core = 100,000 Pounds. He gains Aura everyday. Only way to get rid of Aura is to extract it out. Linx has 10676 Aura, but 2% Core, hence the 210676) Height: 5'2'10676 (Gyrohem only. The 5 is based on level. Every 10 levels you "level-up". Natural = 1'0. Supernatural = 2'0. Supernatural Maximus = 3'0. Demi-God = 4'0. God = 5'0. Cortium Maximus = 6'0. The 2 is based on the amount of Core you have in you. Linx has 2% Core in him. Once you become a Demi-God, you get 2% Core. The 10676 is based on how much Aura you have) Laterality: Right-handed Likes: Any kind of weapon, his sister and close friends, and fighting. Dislikes: People that talk a lot, "corrupt" or "evil" people. Hobbies: Training, weapon critiquing Values: Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Martial Status: Unknown (Kiir isn't in the original concept) Status: Alive and active Affiliations: Yoshimitsu (Original Concept), Ergo (OC), Yuuto (OC) Previous Affiliations: Omen (OC), Eleina (OC), Kuroi (OC) Alignment: Neutral Good MBTI: ISFP Color Identity: Blue Extra Music: *WIP Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Linx Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem Spin-Off (Original Concept)']] Gender: Male Age: WIP Classification: Natural (Former), Supernatural (Former), Supernatural Maximus (Former), Demi-God (Former), God (Current Title) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, WIP Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: WIP Intelligence: WIP Weaknesses: WIP Equipment '-Armors-' *'The Chosen Armor:' An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. This armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by an immense amount. It has the appearance of a light-blue plate armor with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like words, and others like silhouettes of people. For many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. '-Weapons-' *'Dragon Katana:' A weapon that used to be in the hands of his father, Omen Rifelson. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, doubling Linx's current combat speed. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. White Dragon releases a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise and accurate. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. The weapon looks just like a regular katana, with the exception of there being dragon carvings everywhere on it. *'Infinity Alpha God Blade:' A weapon that used to be in the hands of the conquer Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through space and time itself. The weapon can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. *'Eternal Omega God Blade:' This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. It looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. *'Ion Beta God Blade:' The final God blade. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear--- no, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. This is not the extent of this blade's power though, as even concepts such as immortality and time can be erased. Like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. It has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, an extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it, and a bright white blade that tempers to the tip. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. '-Blood Form and above-' *'Blood Scythe:' Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. Notable Attacks and Techniques '-Moves/Techniques He Can Use In Any Form-' *'Pressure Punch:' Linx punches the enemy, stunning them briefly. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is, and can last up to a minute. *'Spear Kick:' Linx imbues his leg with Aura Energy, and kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. '-Kurai Form Moves-' *'Kurai Burst: '''An ability that instantly encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from both the outside and inside, then exploding them from the inside out. Linx has never been shown to use this ability on other Supernaturals, mainly because of the inhumane ways the opponent is slain. *'Kurai Cannon:' Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. '-Supernatural Maximus Moves-''' * WIP '-Blood Form Moves-' *'Blood Healing:' Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him). *'Blood Bolt Suction:' Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores conventional durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. *'Blood Shot:' Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing a plethora more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' *'Final Thrush:' Linx's final and strongest punch. A light blue aura appears around Linx's fist as he unleashes his fastest speed towards the enemy in an attempt to punch them. Throughout the whole process, this move ignores all durability of the opponent. '-Final Form+ Moves-' * Linx now has access to all of his moves previously from all of his forms, except now they're all scaled to be much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' * God's Almighty Fist: Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure" would instantly negate anything that's a threat around Linx, be it physical damage, mental damage, or conceptual damage, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique has the ability to negate resistances. Even the "air" coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability and negation ability. '-Negative-Zero Form Moves-' * WIP Feats *WIP Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base Form | Kurai Form | Supernatural Maximus | Blood Form | Final Form | Final Form+ | Final Form Ultimate | Negative-Zero Form Trivia/Notes * This is the original concept of Linx made, for the most part, from his original creators' vision, not Xmark12's! * Linx usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. This just halves how much extra Aura it gives him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users